Sometimes Broom Cupboards Are Useful
by logarhythm
Summary: Poor Ed is full of feelings he wishes he didn't have. Alas, a teenage boy must do what a teenage boy must do. RoyEd.


**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently. I guess I kinda... forgot about my fics. XD Please forgive me. Look, here's some RoyEd fluff to keep you going till I finish the next chapter of whatever story you're waiting for. :3**

**This also happens to be a commission from a friend of mine. I hope you like it, Ruku-kun~**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

><p>Ed sniggered to himself at Roy's unusually verbal paperwork complaints. If one glanced around Roy's office on a usual Saturday morning, they would see five officers quietly working their butts off, a certain blonde alchemist lounging on the black leather sofa talking to his brother and a deceptively subdued pistol-wielding hell beast. However, this particular Saturday painted a very different picture. You see, luckily for Roy, Hawkeye was currently parading around in West City helping Brig. Gen. Stephens control the Aerugoan riots erupting there. Thus his paperwork had been entirely forgotten and neglected for the past six days in favour of gambling, sleeping and procrastinating. Unfortunately, Hawkeye was due back on Monday, so Roy was left with a week's load of paperwork that needed signing and filing, and only today and Sunday to do it.<p>

Therefore, he was obviously in a _very_ bad mood. "Why is there so much damn _paperwork_?" he wailed melodramatically, raising a hand to his forehead mockingly and pretending to faint out of his chair, much to Havoc's amusement. He then proceeded to groan loudly, dropping his arms to his sides and letting them hang limply before smashing his face against his desk, sending stacks of paperwork askew.

Ed snorted. _Now _this_ is what you call 'quality entertainment'_. "Hell is catching up with you, Colonel Bastard. You're finally getting what you deserve," Ed jabbed behind a teasing smirk.

Roy slowly raised his head up and off the desk, only to shoot Ed a desperately annoyed deadpan look before returning his now steadily bruising face to its new home on the cold wooden surface.

Ed laughed. "I'm going to go get a drink. There's a vending machine just down the hall, right?" he asked the bustling room as he strolled towards the door.

"Yeah," Havoc called, though Ed hadn't waited for an answer, and the door was already swinging shut as he replied.

Ed was humming something rather painful to the ear as he sauntered down the empty corridor. Not many people, even those thoroughly dedicated to their work, came to work on a Saturday, after all. Ed wasn't quite sure why the fact that he had also been dragged to work behind Al, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Roy seemed to please him so much. He was stuck in an office full of people doing last-minute catch-up work instead of relaxing in his cramped dorm or going food shopping with Al. Why should that boring office hold any reason for him to be in such a good mood?

Ed sighed roughly, smothering his face with an automail palm. He knew why - yes, he knew perfectly well. He'd just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be true. Unfortunately, every single scrap of evidence seemed to point to the one fluorescent theory as to why he loved going to work these days.

"Ah, Major Elric!" a cheerful voice greeted from somewhere shockingly close.

Ed flinched, his head shooting up with a slightly flushed expression on his face, caught somewhere between embarrassment, guilt and shock.

"You okay, sir? You look a bit... flustered."

Ed flushed slightly more, before ducking his head and hurriedly stammering, "I-I'm fine, Thompson. Just... c-caught up in thought."

Thompson raised a curious eyebrow, but decided that when the Fullmetal Alchemist didn't want to be bothered, anyone wishing for their limbs to stay intact should let him be. "If you say so, sir."

Ed mumbled a rushed, "Bye," before striding, hunched over, as fast as he could away from the friendly soldier. He didn't like being caught with his guard down like that.

It was only after Ed stood, quite puzzled, at the foot of a staircase on the opposite side of the building, that he realised he must've been so caught up in his tangle of thoughts that he'd walked right past the vending machine. Cursing the extra exercise he'd have to do, Ed grudgingly turned back around and began to retrace his footsteps, wondering how far away from the vending machine he was. It was the only one in the building, so it wasn't as if he could just visit a closer one.

_Oh well_, Ed mentally sighed, _at least it gives me more time to think._

Ed drew in a deep breath, before quickly blowing it back out again in an annoyed snort, sending a few golden hairs straying from their plait up into the air.

_Why the fuck is this happening to me?_ Ed grouched inwardly, scowling at his scuffed boots. A faint tinge of colour graced his cheekbones, as if someone had smeared raspberry juice on them. _Why now? And why _him_, of all people?_

Ed groaned under his breath, wondering exactly how he was supposed to deal with this. Tell him outright? Broach the subject subtly? In public? In private? God, he wasn't cure if he would be able to control himself if he confessed in private. But how would he react after Ed had told him? Confused, angry, disgusted? Would he laugh? Or possibly...

Ed shook his head suddenly, causing the world to lurch violently in his vision. He scowled menacingly at his scuffed boots, causing the few soldiers patrolling the corridors to shoot him wary glances.

Ed attempted to compose himself even slightly as he approached the vending machine now wriggling into his line of vision.

_Think about something else, something else... Drinks. Right. _His molten eyes scanned the drinks list on the machine. _Lemonade, Coke, Orange juice, the taste of his tongue..._

Ed let out an unmanly squeal, flinching at nothing and clenching his mismatched fists as the thought whizzed, unwarranted, into his train of thoughts. He stared, unseeing, at the vending machine as his mind whirred with decisions.

_I have to do something about this. Preferably before it gets out of hand._

With that thought in mind, Ed turned back towards the general direction of the office, the original intention of the trip now completely wiped from his mind. He strode through the winding corridors as fast as physically possible without calling it running, his one-track mind focused on the year-long dilemma he'd finally decided to face.

He burst into the office with his usual amount of flamboyance, and no one even bothered to glance up.

"Hey, Chief," Havoc greeted lazily as he took another bored drag on his cigarette.

"Hey."

"You find it?" he asked, picking a card off the top of the deck and inserting it into his hand with an approving grin.

Ed blinked, his mind hazy about anything that wasn't the major decision he'd just made. "What?"

Havoc looked up at Ed with one eyebrow raised, who was standing still in the centre of the office. "The vending machine," he said slowly, as if talking to a toddler.

Ed's eyes widened as he realised the whole purpose of going on that little trip down the corridor, and blushed slightly as he replied, "No."

Havoc snorted with laughter. "Don't worry then. I'll get it. What do you want?"

Ed shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I guess I'm not as thirsty as I thought," he said absently, his brow knotting into a frown.

Havoc exchanged a glance with Breda. It was obvious his mind was on other things. "All right, then, Chief."

Ed set his jaw and stomped towards Roy's desk. "Mustang," he said firmly, "Can I have a word?"

Roy raised his head, a look of mocking confusion crossing his handsome features. "Can't you just yell it in my face like you normally do?"

Ed's frown deepened. "No."

At Ed's reluctant and uncharacteristically uncomfortable answer, Roy raised a tentative eyebrow, before deciding that it must be at least somewhat serious if Ed was acting so strange. He stood up slowly, stretching and shrugging his jacket back on over his scruffy white shirt. He saw no reason to wear the thick wool in summer when no superior officers would see him. "Sure."

Ed didn't reply, instead rushing towards the door with an air of urgency, attracting the unadulterated and by no means subtle attention of the rest of the office. One harsh glare from Roy as he passed, however, sent them into a long conversation about the ethics of food production in Creta.

Roy closed the door quietly behind them, automatically scanning the deserted corridor for onlookers before saying to Ed, "Yes?"

Ed, too, was taking in every inch of the space around them. He certainly _did not_ want anyone, no matter how trustworthy, overhearing. At the sound of distant footsteps, his eyes narrowed, and he roughly grabbed Roy's jacket sleeve, tugging him down the corridor.

Roy shot him a perplexed look, though Ed didn't catch it. "Fullmetal," he said, his voice full of warning, "what are you doing?"

"Shut up and follow me. Don't worry, its nothing dangerous."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I believe your definition of 'dangerous' doesn't quite fit in with mine."

Ed grunted, but let go of Roy's sleeve, which Roy quickly smoothed over with prideful indignation.

After about two minutes, Ed finally found a door that led to neither an office or a bathroom. He darted his head to and fro, checking for anyone who might see, before quickly yanking the door opening and tugging both him and Roy inside.

Ed shut the door, leaving Roy and him in almost total darkness, the only light source seeping in through the slivers of cracks between the door and the doorframe. He suddenly realised that the room he'd ended up in really hadn't been ideal - a _broom cupboard_, for crying out loud - but decided it would simply confuse Roy more if he moved again.

"Fullmetal, what are you-"

Ed lifted himself onto his tiptoes, cutting off the rest of Roy's sentence as he pressed his lips firmly against Roy's. There were a few seconds of shocked silence, before Roy's lips softened into the kiss. He reached down, clasping his arms around Ed's waist and lifting him up even further, and Ed swung his arms around the back of Roy's neck, tightening his hold as the kiss deepened. Ed tentatively ran his tongue across Roy's bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Roy swiftly obeyed, a deep growl emanating out of the back of his throat as their tongues brushed against each other.

Roy suddenly broke them apart, pushing Ed away as if he had the plague. "Fullmetal," he ordered, though it would have been far more effective if his voice hadn't wavered and cracked, "what the _hell_ do you think you're-"

However, Roy's reaction to the kiss was all the proof Ed needed. He pushed himself onto his tiptoes again, distantly annoyed that Roy was so tall, and initiated another kiss, this time more forceful and a thousand times more passionate, letting his hormones run wild. He pulled back slightly, though still held Roy's head in place with the hands caressing the back of his neck, and whispered huskily, "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>My first real kiss scene, so please forgive me if it falls flat. XD<strong>


End file.
